Southbound - Harry Styles One-shot
by wombledutton
Summary: Nowhere to put this story, but here it is. A small Harry Styles one-shot, mature! Also found on my tumblr,


My fingers are playing softly a tune of Yann Tiersen. It's all an ease and all known, before I open my eyes to find her leaning her arms on my piano. She smiles beautifully at me. I slip my fingers down, unable to continue. I'm in love with her, so much it hurts to see her lingering her young, navy blue eyes at me. She doesn't know it. And she doesn't know I'm about to leave her. A sparrow has to fly south every winter.

"Come to bed, Harry," she says with her sweet and deep voice. The words she speaks, alone is a turn on, and makes my hands feel electrocuted. I sigh. "Might as well," I stand up, "you interrupted me." She moves a few steps back, away from me. I take small steps around the black piano filling the empty room. I take off my shirt as I walk; tossing it onto the cold, grey tiles. Her brown, long hair covers her nearly naked torso. I'd love to have her stripped down right now and here, but in her eyes this evening there is no lust. I know better than to force my fiery needs on a girl. She holds out her small hand for me to take, and I do, and we walk across the open and dark room to the end, where a big, Victorian bed is. She releases her lose grip, and crawls under the covers. I follow her.

I try coming up with a reason why this girl is still with me. Still wants to be in the same bed as me. "I don't deserve you," I say. She snuggles up to me, resting her head on my chest. Her cold, slim fingers running under the waistband of my boxers. I wish she'd stop. It drives me insane. When she sighs I feel the warmth of her breath on my chest. My fingers playing on her back like her body is an instrument. "You're perfect to me," she whispers. Oh, baby, if you only knew what I am. A monstrous dictator; haunting innocent girls' pasts. She sniffs, and it's wet on my chest. "Rose, please don't cry," I beg. She shifts her position and lies on her back, looking up. I can barely see in this darkness – the tears that are trilling down her pale cheeks. "You're gonna leave me, aren't you," she says, not as a question. I fear this. I rip the covers away, and place myself on my knees and hands hovering above her. I shake my head. She takes her hand up and strokes my curly hair, place it on my neck and pull me down to her level. I close my eyes and sigh. "No," I whisper, tearing up myself on the inside. I press my lips hard on hers. Not moving a muscle. Holding out breaths with mouths locked on each other. I take second and breathe, and kiss her for real. She tastes like salt and spearmint toothpaste. I slid my hand under her back to undo her bra. She arches her back to give space, kissing me with more passion. This is more her.

She pushes me off and we shift positions. With strength she takes my arms and pin them above my head. She's kissing me with skills I admire, and I flex my whole body as she moves her hand to my crotch, palming my growing erection. "Aah…" I stun and reach my arms to her full breasts. She laughs and flicks her head. I can't work with long hair in my face, and lift her up, so she's sitting on my lap, legs wrapped around my back. One hand pulling her hair, giving my tongue access to her neck. I suck and nibble, making her squirm. She wildly and hard pushes her hands on my chest, so I fall down to my back again. She crawls down, and drags my boxers with her. I spring free as they're off, and she hovers over me. Softly and excruciating painfully she makes a trail of kisses from my mouth to the head. I can't keep myself still, and thrust my pelvis up as she wraps her glorious lips around the tip and sucks. "Jesus Christ," I call out, having rushes of adrenalin throughout my long body. Toes curling and I feel myself building up towards the edge. She then stops, and lies beside me, looking at me. Unbelievable; leaving me like this. "You're a mean one," I say. "I'm not," she easily smirks, and lifts one of her flexible legs to her side. I don't hesitate. Turning around and thrusting into her with such force she cries out in pain. She's the tightest she can ever be, making it more pleasurable for me and worse for herself. I go deep in her and with only a few movements I fill her up, stop and lie down on her stomach. I'm sweaty and panting from the adrenalin she left me with, she's calm and smiling blankly at me. I ease out of her, and lie on my back. She takes my hand and plays with my fingers. I look at her, so focused on pressing my nails slightly upwards like a child. "You're kinda hard to read right now," I say, hoping to get a reaction. She gazes at me, but leave no reply. I lean in and kiss her, and as a response she holds both her hands on either side of my head, pressing me down. I chuckle, and take her hands over her head like she did to me. Her nipples have grown hard, and I suck on one while my hand caresses one of her bum cheek. She clings her legs around my torso and moan. I put a finger in her, tapping inside the soft, wet skin. Another finger follows. I kiss her sore lips, and my tongue gains access to her mouth. Her pelvis moves against my fingers, I harshly press my fingers down. "No," I command. She still squirms and moans and doesn't stop moving, so I slid my fingers out, and lean on my hands and knees. "Makes you angry at me, doesn't it?" I say, hoping she feels the same ache and painful adrenalin as me. She opens her eyes and looks so fragile in her state. "Harry, please," she begs and strokes my tight arms with her hands. It makes me shiver. "Lie still." I start from the top, nibbling on the skin above her collarbone. Her response is digging her long fingernails into my back, scratching it till it burns. Pain of pleasure I can handle; disobedience I handle rather poorly.

I press my hand against her shoulder to keep her down, whilst my mouth works the lines of her abdomen. The further down I get, the more I have her where I want. "Spread your legs," I command. She's easy on that, wanting nothing else than what I'm offering. Both my hands are on her arisen hips. My elbows on her tights, keeping her legs where I want them. My tongue slides across her center. She's dripping of sweetness, tightening her muscles. "Relax…" She tries, she tries so hard, but keep tensing up, blocking me out. At the moment her stomach breathes out, I dig my tongue inside of her as far as it goes. She needs no more, she's moaning lowly. Not exaggerating. I go one till she's had her orgasm, knowing this will be the last time I have sweet Rosalie in my reach. She's panting lightly. I get up to her side, wrapping my arms around her small, warm body. We lie still for a while. I don't move until I hear her heavy breath. I struggle to keep my eyes open, because I want nothing more than to fall asleep next to her, and move into an adventure with this beautiful and interesting girl. But as I tell myself and everyone else, a sparrow must fly south.


End file.
